Five Meals, Five Conversations
by Silverone
Summary: A few random HotaruYuya fics done for the stagesoflove challenge on livejournal. A sort of understanding is possibly achieved or maybe not.
1. First Food Fight

Title: The First Food Fight  
Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
Pairing: Hotaru/Yuya  
Theme: Five Meals-Breakfast  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: Done for stagesoflove on livejournal. Set some random point after volume 22 and more than a little Auish, I'm sure.

The first time she had ever slept in and already Yuya was regretting it, since it meant her breakfast companion was the only other late sleeper in the group. Hotaru had raised an eyebrow at her, spoonful of miso in mid air. She had mumbled a quick greeting to him, sitting in front of the only cold tray of food left in the room, which was confidently across from his, consisting of the same meal of rice, soup, grilled fish and blech, pickled plum.

She had never truly talked to him since he would become a part of the group and she definitely had never, ever alone with him. This man had called her Kyo's woman and had threatened to kill her. Granted, Akira had said something similar, but he didn't stare at her with a blank face either.

Or speak in the flattest, most monotone voice in existence. "It's only going to get colder." Snapping out of her daze, Yuya picked up the bowl of rice and started to shovel some into her mouth. Half way through though, she stopped and looked up, noticing Hotaru's eyes still on her.

"What is it?"

"You're doing it wrong." Blinking, she watched as he reached over with his chopsticks, picked up a pickled plum, and held it in front of her face. "You eat these first." Actually, as far as Yuya was concerned, you ate plums last or better yet, not at all.

Staring at the thing for a moment and then at Hotaru, Yuya made a face. "I hate pickled plums." The chopsticks didn't move.

"It's good for digestion though." He almost sounded disappointed and for a moment, Yuya thought about humoring him, until he suddenly shoved them so that they were a breath away from her face. "Eat."

The smell and the way the plums quivered was affecting her digestion, though it wasn't in the way Hotaru intended. But, as she looked at his now dead earnest expression, she realized that this, for some reason was a moment of truth. If she didn't eat what was right in front of her face, Hotaru might very well never talk to her again.

Grimacing, Yuya took the chopsticks from Hotaru and shoved the offending food into her, barely chewing it before she swallowed. "Slimy!" she cried out, making a face. "There, are you happy now?" He nodded, then picked up the bowl of pickled plums sitting on his tray and dumped them into her bowl. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

He blinked in surprise. "I don't like pickled plums." Yuya sat there for a minute, stock still, and then she took the bowl of plums, upturned it on his head, and marched out of the room.

"Screw bonding." She muttered under her breath as she marched out of the room, vowing never oversleep to again.


	2. Reconciliation

Title: Reconciliation  
Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
Pairing: Hotaru/Yuya  
Theme: Five Meals-Lunch  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: Set some random point after volume 22 and more than a little Auish, I'm sure.

"Here." Hotaru shoved a box of something into Yuya's hands. She instantly wanted to smack him with it. It had been five days since the "incident" and she had managed to completely ignore him. If he thought he could get her attention by rudely forcing a gift on her, he was sadly mistaken.

Bad enough that he had chosen to stalk her on her walk through the woods. She took these long walks to get away from annoying people like him! "Keep it." She shoved it back into his hands.

"But, I made it for you." It was pressed back into her palms, a little more sharply this time. He was giving her that deadly serious look, like the one he'd had when he'd been trying to kill Kyo. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to push away the crazy man's gift, but Yuya still felt cautious.

"What is it?"

"Your lunch." She looked at him in disbelief, but Hotaru was still treating the matter as heavily as if they were discussing the current political situation of Japan in relation to other foreign powers.

"This better not be more plums." With her free hand, Yuya was already reaching for her gun.

Hotaru grabbed her wrist, with a hand that was strangely hot. "It's not. I'm a super cook." Jerking her hand free, Yuya huffed to herself as she opened the box.

Inside sat six lumpy looking rice balls. It was as if a child had made them. "This is lunch, super cook?" Yuya pulled one out and held it. She resisted the urge to reform it.

Shrugging, he poked his finger into one, revealing a pink center. "They have fish in them." As if that was all it took for it to be a proper meal.

"This isn't lunch."

"Yes it is."

"Alright, alright, I'll eat it." Seeing a nearby shade tree, Yuya sat down under it and patted the spot next to her. Hotaru pointed at himself in confusion, then joined her. As she took a bite out of one of the rice balls, Yuya had to admit that even if it was far from the best rice ball in existence, it certainly wasn't the worst. She handed one over to him and watched him look confused, then take it, almost looking gleeful for a second. Just for a second. Yet, that one second was more confusing than any other she's experienced in her entire life.


	3. Lucky

Title: Lucky  
Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
Pairing: Hotaru/Yuya  
Theme: Five Meals-Tea  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: There's a Japanese superstition where it's considered lucky to find an erect tea stem floating in your cup.

Yuya had created a monster, she thought to herself as she looked at the person lying down next to her on the grass. Ever since she had mistakenly accepted that apology from him, Hotaru had become obsessed with cooking for her. Today, he'd brought out a few tepid glasses of tea and demanded that they look at the clouds together.

"That one looks like a severed head." She stared up where he was pointing, a cloud that actually looked more like a chrysthamum to her. However, she'd found out it was best to agree with him when it came to things like that.

"Sure does." She sat up, grabbed on of the tepid cups of tea, and took a sip from it, stopping when something brushed up against her lip. Looking down, she saw a stem floating upright. "Oh, a stem! Lucky!"

Grabbing his cup and looking into it, Hotaru gave her a pout. "Why don't I ever get a stem?" He reached towards her cup, which Yuya pulled away, her face holding all the maturity of a small child.

"My lucky tea leaf! Not yours!"

"But you're already lucky. I'm not." Rolling her eyes, Yuya quickly gulped the whole glass down. "Hey, that's mean."

"You're not stealing my lu-" The breath went out of her lungs as he suddenly hugged her. "W-w-wh-what are you doing?"

"Trying to absorb the luck." Stiffening up, she craned he neck over towards Hotaru, who didn't appear to have a single lecherous glint in his eyes. Was he just that stupid? He didn't appear to be trying to grope her ass or her boobs, but that could change at any moment.

Her hand started working its' way towards her gun, a difficult feat, considering how restricted her arms were. "Do you want me to shoot you?"

"Wait." His hand reached out to stop hers. "I haven't absorbed enough luck yet." Biting her lip, Yuya resisted the urge to scream. Not that she was sure what it was she wanted to scream. That he was a pervert, an idiot, that he was hugging her a little too nicely, or something else. Mainly something more embarrassing than the, "this feels way too nice" thought.

At that second, Hotaru suddenly let her go. "Okay, I got it all." Watching him lay back down, Yuya couldn't help but feel that somehow, she'd been cheated. Biting her lip, she edged towards Hotaru slowly and then, jumped on top of him, hugging him tight. "Wha-"

"I want my luck back! Give it back you fiend!" She didn't stop to think that once again she was feeling way too good or that Hotaru was blushing way too much.

* * *

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. And to Kaeru-sama, if I'm understanding what you're asking, yes you can do a drawing. XD 


	4. Jealous Much?

Title: Jealous Much?  
Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
Pairing: Hotaru/Yuya. with some implied Kyo/Kyoshiro and Kyo/Yuya. Mostly Kyo centric.  
Theme: Five Meals-Dinner  
Rating: PG-13 for some slight language.  
Author's Note: In Japan, you are not supposed to pour your own cup of sake. Someone else does it for you. Also, while this chapter is a deviation from the others, this isn't going to churn into a "Who will Yuya choose story."

There were many things Kyo didn't like. He hated women's perfume, Kyoshiro and weaklings. Of course, what he really hated was the way Hotaru just had to sit right next to the stupid dog face during dinner. Or to be more exact, the way the woman didn't seem to be offended or squeamish at all.

The hate was so much that he was having a hard time keeping Kyoshiro down and for some reason, the bastard seemed to find it funny. _"Kyo, you just-"_ The voice stopped as the wimp's voice started to shake with laughter.

_"Shut up, you bastard. I'm not jealous."_

_"I didn't say that. But-"_

_"Can it!"_ He snapped at Kyoshiro, if yelling into your head could be called snapping.

That seemed to end the conversation as Kyoshiro's voice quickly faded back into the recesses of his mind. He then glared back at the two. Yuya was chatting with Benitora and technically, one could argue that Hotaru just happened to be by her side. At least, until the young man tugged on her sleeve or took something off her plate. Then Yuya would turn around either to yell at him, or attend to whatever he needed, usually grumbling the whole time. At this particular moment, she started grumbling

"Kyo, you're not going to cause Hotaru to go up in flames." Bon whispered as he reached in front of Kyo to reach a sake bottle. Kyo snatched it out of his hand and poured for Bon, grumbling about the idiot's manners before he let the sluggard take it. Rolling his eyes, Bon poured.

"Che. Not you too."

"Heh, the ex letting you have it too?" The reference to Kyoshiro was not amusing and Kyo nearly reached for his sword, but smirked instead, taking a sip from his cup.

"I should kill you now."

"Whatever, you pussy." Taking a deep swig, Bontenmaru grunted as he wiped his mouth. "When do you suppose that happened anyways?"

"How the fuck should I know? I didn't think dog face paid attention to anyone who didn't have bounty on his head." Or so he had hoped.

"Well, I'm sure Hotaru has a few, we just haven't heard about them. Why do you care anyways, Kyo? Huh? Why?"

"I just don't want the idiot getting in stupid ideas about her. You remember back in days what happened last time he ever you know, liked someone?"

"You mean the woman whose face he burned off? Come on. That was a long time ago. Besides, Yuya has a gun." At that moment, the aforementioned woman happened to have once again turned towards Hotaru and was proceeding to wipe something off his mouth. There was something so disgustingly wholesome about it.

"You really think that would do any good?"

"Well, her face is still intact and she's been bossing him around like they've been married for ten years, so… Hey, where you going?" Kyo was up and stalking towards the door, trying not to let his aura over flow.

"Out."

_"Shut up, Kyoshiro."_


	5. Red Cherries

**Title:** Red Cherries  
**Fandom:** Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Pairing:** Hotaru/Yuya, slight mentions of KyoxYuya  
**Theme:** Five Meals-Dessert  
**Rating:** PG-13 for some slight language and violence.  
**Notes: **This is actually the last chapter for this, since it was actually part of a challenge. I may write more Hotaru/Yuya in the future, since I love the pairing, but that probably wont be for a long time. Still, I am glad that all that so many people enjoyed this piece, so thank you for your kind words.

It was as if Hotaru was going to eat her with his eyes, like she was a sweet bean bun. Or something along those lines, since he had spent that night staring at her and nothing else. Which had gotten awkward the moment she had realized that she was alone with him. Really, even Kyo would have been welcome company. At least he acted on his perversions, as much as she hated it. Creepy boy just starred at her and licked his lips for hours on end.

"If you're going to kiss me, get it over with." The moment she said it, Yuya wanted to curse and scream. "Not that I want you to or anything." Granted, Hotaru had a nice body underneath those slovenly clothes, but that's all he had going for him.

Though, his eyes were nice looking too, even if they were currently wider than saucers. "I wasn't going to kiss you." Using his hands, he scooted a couple of feet away from her.

"Well it's better than you doing nothing. Which is all you ever do. Nothing." Which was utter nonsense: she was an attractive woman; she should have been beating him off with a stick by now. Not that she really wanted to deal with that.

"You'd hit me." At least he was no longer denying it. "Or worse shoot me."

"I'm not that violent." Okay, she would have definitely aimed her gun at him if he had made a move, but still…

Settling down a little, Hotaru gave her a little pout. "I was just wondering, that's all." Seeing her now clueless look, Hotaru shrugged. "Bon says that women's lips are like red cherries. Okuni's are, but yours aren't. Why is that?" She couldn't believe that she was getting a "you're not as hot as Okuni" crack from Hotaru of all people.

"Because some of us don't like to slap on make up." She scowled, her lips now twisted in a way that probably wasn't pretty looking.

He noticed it and suddenly came closer again, much closer than before in fact. "So can I kiss you?"

"What!? No!" Of course, she hadn't backed away, but that was because it was her spot! If anyone should back away, it was him.

"But you just said to get it over with."

"I didn't mean it that way." He grabbed her shoulders tight and it looked like he wasn't going to give her a choice. Her face began to heat up and her lips quivered, her heart pounding. It wasn't that she hadn't kissed someone before. She had kissed a little neighbor boy when she was about eight, but that didn't count as a real kiss. She'd always thought it was going to be Kyoshiro or maybe Kyo, as disturbing as both options were. Maybe this wasn't so bad though, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. And then he pulled away.

Opening her eyes, she saw him giving her a dirty look. "Liar." He turned so that his back was facing her, acting like an angry child.

"You bastard!" She got up and kicked him in the head, then stormed out of the room, slamming the door being her, resulting in an unsightly rip in the paper. When she was half way down the hallway though, she stopped and touched her lips. Maybe she should start wearing make up.


End file.
